otherversefandomcom-20200215-history
OtherSpace: Millennium Business System
Category:OtherSpace:_Millennium_Systems Similar to Space code for pilots, crafting code for engineering types, and infomatrix code for computer gurus, the OtherSpace: Millennium Business System provides support for those who wish to play commercial beings within the OtherSpace universe. It should be noted use of this system is not mandatory, and exists only to assist those who work with 'advanced' finance oriented characters, like those who live off of interest or ownership of many businesses. =Owning Other Businesses= +npc is primarily used for a PC to simply own and provide guidance from afar on a business operation. Most of the action, in this case, is offscreen, and a character receives the net income (or loss) at the end of a month. Commands *+npc/list - This lists the companies that are available to be purchased. *+npc/sheet <# of business> - This command shows the stats of a business. *+npc/buy <# of business> = If no other PC owns the business, this will buy it for the price stated on +npc/list *+npc/sell <# of business> = This will sell the business to an NPC. You receive 80% of the purchase value in return. *+npc/raise <# of business>/ - This will attempt to raise an attribute. The formula for most attributes is *7000. For scale the cost is ^2*7000. Company Attributes *Management: Overall competence of the staff, influences profitability overall and makes raising other attributes easier. *Sales: Boosting this increases revenue. *Capital: Represents investment in business fixtures. Mechanically it reduces expenses. *Consistancy: Represents the reliability of the business model in use, reduces number of dice rolled for other attributes, smoothing out results. *Scale: Magnifies the net profit/loss of a business, representing the overall size. =Owning a Holding Company= A holding company is a joint venture between more than one PC so they can pool their money together to purchase larger entities or make loans to others. Commands Informational Commands *+holding/list - This command lists current holding entities. *+holding/balance - This command shows basic financial information for a holding entity. *+holding/credit - This lists credit information for the character typing the command. It includes outstanding loans, as well as loans pending approval. Management Commands *+holding/create = - This command starts a holding with in it. The minimum amount is 10,000 credits. *+holding/deposit = - This deposits into the entity. *+holding/withdraw = - This withdraws money from a holding. *+holding/addprincipal = - This adds a principal (someone who can act on behalf of the holding entity) to the holding entity. *+holding/remprincipal = - This removes a principal. This may only be done by the primary owner of the holding entity. Lending Commands *+holding/makeloan = to at % *+holding/approveloan - If a character has a loan pending their approval from an entity, this will confirm the loan and distribute the proceeds to the debtor. *+holding/repayloan = - This repays on a loan from . *+holding/makeloangroup = to at % *+holding/approveloangroup for *+holding/repaygroup = for +npc Holding Company Commands *+npc/groupbuy =<+npc number> - This buys an entity with Holding entity funds. *+npc/groupsell =<+npc number> - Sells an entity held by a holding entity and distributes the proceeds to the holding entity.